captainwarbonesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Blau Wolf XIII/Foulberto Smasho Raid!
'Foulberto Smasho Raid' 'ello Mates, You know Mr. Foulberto Smasho? Do you know that he Drops Famed, and Legendary Very Often? Well its time we Get that Precious Loot from his Belt. I am hosting a Foulberto Smasho Raid, it will be Directly After The Wiki Tormenta Raid 2. If you are Interested in Joining, Sign Up below,( Note: If you wish To Join both of These Events, you Will have to Sign Up on Both of Them. ) After the Tormenta Raid, we will head Straight to Foulberto Smasho. Here are the Details, ' 'Important Info Who: Captain Warbones' Wiki's Wikians What: Foulberto Smasho Raid Where: Raven's Cove, Abassa Ocean. When: After The Wiki Tormenta Raid 2 Why: To get Famed/Legendary Goods. How: Once Again, I Just Can. Here is a Walkthrough on how to Get To Foulberto Smasho. ' Screen Shot 2012-07-23 at 2.43.28 PM.png|1. Get To Raven's Cove By Boat. Screen Shot 2012-07-23 at 2.44.09 PM.png|2. Then Walk Up The Bridge. Screen Shot 2012-07-23 at 2.44.41 PM.png|3. Then Walk By The Barrels. Screen Shot 2012-07-23 at 2.44.54 PM.png|4. Walk Through The 1st Blown Up Barricade. Screen Shot 2012-07-23 at 2.45.05 PM.png|5. Walk By The Crates. Screen Shot 2012-07-23 at 2.45.10 PM.png|6. Walk By The 2nd Blown Up Barricade. Screen Shot 2012-07-23 at 2.45.39 PM.png|7. Walk By The Destroyed House. Screen Shot 2012-07-23 at 2.46.24 PM.png|8. Walk By The 3rd Blown Up Barricade. Screen Shot 2012-07-23 at 2.47.13 PM.png|9. Walk Past The Jail. Screen Shot 2012-07-23 at 2.47.34 PM.png|10. Walk Past The Building. Screen Shot 2012-07-23 at 2.47.52 PM.png|11.1 Walk By The House, And The Rock. Screen Shot 2012-07-23 at 2.48.05 PM.png|11.2 Walk Around The Destroyed House, And The Tailor Shop. Screen Shot 2012-07-23 at 2.48.17 PM.png|12. Then Walk By The 4th Barricade. Screen Shot 2012-07-23 at 2.48.41 PM.png|13.1 Walk By The Bar. Screen Shot 2012-07-23 at 2.48.51 PM.png|13.2 Walk By The Gateway. Screen Shot 2012-07-23 at 2.49.01 PM.png|13.3 Walk By Crazy Ned. Screen Shot 2012-07-23 at 2.49.21 PM.png|13.4 Walk By The Fisher's House Screen Shot 2012-07-23 at 2.png|14. Walk Through The Cave-Like Entrance Screen Shot 2012-07-23 at 2.49.51 PM.png|15. Walk By The Crashed Ship. Screen Shot 2012-07-23 at 2.50.20 PM.png|16. Walk By The Gypsy House. Screen Shot 2012-07-23 at 2.50.42 PM.png|17. Follow The Railroad Until The Rocks On The Right Disappear. Screen Shot 2012-07-23 at 2.51.08 PM.png|18. Go Around The Buldge On The Right ( That The Rocks Make ) ,And Fight The Bats. Screen Shot 2012-07-23 at 2.51.17 PM.png|19. Go In The Door To The Cave Of Lost Souls. Screen Shot 2012-07-23 at 2.52.24 PM.png|20. Go Through The Hole To Your Left. Screen Shot 2012-07-23 at 2.52.43 PM.png|21. Go Through The Tunnel. Screen Shot 2012-07-23 at 2.52.53 PM.png|22. Keep Going Through The Tunnel. Screen Shot 2012-07-23 at 2.53.03 PM.png|23. Keep Going Until You See Foulberto's Minions. Screen Shot 2012-07-23 at 2.54.43 PM.png|24. Go Past His Minions And Prepare To Fight Foulberto Smasho Himself! ' Blue2095 Blog Corporation™ ©opyright - All Rights Reserved, Anyone Who Tries to Copy Without Permission Can Receive a Federal Fine up to $25,000, and a Long-Term in Federal Prison. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts